The Other Demon Lizard
by ShaggyGamer
Summary: A new lizard working for boss cass, helps fluffy. Much better in person
1. Prolouge

**The Other Demon Lizard**

** Being a new writer(at least to this site) I'm open to any critisicm, whether good or bad because honestly, I need the help from those of you who are more experienced, but other than that, I'll roll with the punches, as long as they are good ideas. Now, to the story...**

** Prologue**

No one knows who he is, but they soon will. It's rumored that he is a Thorny

Devil Lizard. There have been whispers of his bluish, patched and spiked appearance - of his piercing

metallic eyes. They don't know of his attraction to the only other Lizard amongst Boss Cass' frills,skinks

and assorted reptiles. Nor of his soft spoken side or his unimaginable power. All they know is his

name...

Dimitri!

**And that's my start, hope you enjoyed, and there will be more. as long as I get what I want, as mentioned above.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ty or any other characters from the game, except for Dimitri, he's mine.**

** Chapter 2**

He was making his rounds around the "lair" for lack of a better word, on Boss Cass' part obviously.

"What an idiot," Dimitri mumbled "even worse that I work for him." He chuckled. " Ah well, I have

one consolation," He said as he laid his eyes on the only female, suprisingly, that worked for Cass

directly. Fluffy was an ass sometimes, more often than not actually, and had the habit, like Boss Cass,

to take out her frustration through her fists. Because of this, he was probably the only one who saw

through her tough facade.

Today was like any other, Boss Cass had pissed Fluffy off and she was looking for an excuse to

fight. She noticed Dimitri looking at her and decided that that was a good one.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled.

"The only thing worthy of it... you," replied Dimitri.

Fluffy's face flushed," Be that as it may, stop it... or else."

"Now that is a daunting prospect for one of your charms," was his retort.

_This guy is really annoying, and that's good enough a reason for me,_ Fluffy thought, and brought her

hand back in an attempt to attack, but Dimitri knew it was coming. He dodged and she just stared at

him. She tried and missed again. Now she was mad, and swung again, but this time Dimitri let her fist

connect with him, to let her get some satisfaction. She stalked away still angry and took out the rest of

her anger on a group of passing frills.

"Well, that was fun." But Dimitri knew, that when an abused animal is backed into a corner it will

retaliate... and sometimes in bigger numbers.

**That's chp 1, hope you like it PM for ideas, or to comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these review, i need ideas and constructive critiscm. And not about chips and salsa*cough*cough* yaggy. ;)**

Fluffy never understood why she was the only chick in the whole of Boss Cass' working force,

sure there were the wives,children, and girlfriends of the males under his "employment". But other

than that they didn't work for Cass, and if they did it was in a roundabout way. Which left her as the

only one who did anything worth a shit. _Hell_, she thought _that's true for the guys too! Except that one..._

She didn't know much about the other lizard, except his name, and the fact that she must turn him

on because she had, on multiple occasions caught him staring at her face or elsewhere. And more often

than not, she would let it go unnoticed while she returned his inquisitive look, studying his features, and

letting both her mind and eyes wander... _What do I think I'm doing? Digging myself a grave? Probably _

_am with the way he looks at me._ But she had a feeling that that what was in his eyes, was not lust, like

why most of the single frills had looked at her(or more accurately, her ass). No, this was more of a

longing,loving look. Even though she had no idea who he is or was, nor him she, _But maybe,_ she

thought _that should change..._

He always wondered what she was thinking, but unfortunately the extent of his powers did not

reach into the mind. They did, however, allow him to have a greater endurance, invisibility(of sorts) and

being able to do pretty much what everyone couldn't, which is why he was constantly busy dealing with

Boss Cass' errands. See, he was one-of-a-kind in his race, or at least of what was left of it. A male boy

was rare, born every 20 years or so, and were about the same color as the females, just darker and more

well-built. But he was blue, a rare occurence that meant he was to be the next Shaman for his people.

But, of course, fate had other plans,namely the near extinction of his race by an attacking group of

mammals. So he worked for Boss Cass, as his way of getting revenge to all mammals. But he still wished

he could know what she was thinking, but he did notice that his gaze was returned sometimes, but she

didn't think she was seen. He saw all right, and he smiled at that. _It's the small things,_ He chuckled.

**That's my 2nd chapter, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review and give me ideas, lemons? Only if you ask...**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own jack squat of these guys, cept dimitri. I need reviews, guys! And comments... And ideas... really, anything. Here's chapter 3 nonetheless.**

This pattern continued on for a couple months with each learning more and more about each

other, or at least what they could glean from the surface, but neither making any advances. They

talked, but only for short periods of time,like on a mission(or like in chapter 1) in which their exchanges

were brief. But that would soon change, when Fluffy's acts would come back to bite her in the butt.

But until that time, each lizard was blissfully unaware of the other's feelings and emotions toward one

another. The two still did not converse outside of the safe boundaries of: "Affirmative" or " Roger" or anything pertaining to the current mission. Even those responses varied from time to time, depending on the type of mission, and, depending on the status or progress of the mission, sometimes no talking. You might be wondering what kind of missions two lizards would need to do for an ego maniac cassowary. Well, being the best two henchman... and woman, the two did really anything and everything. This would include killing mammals, in varying ways, and general inward problem solving, usually done with a kangaroo court. The "couple" was extremely feared by everyone, not just mammals. This didn't keep the other lizards from talking about how the two were a "perfect match",or at least along those lines, behind their backs. A "match made in heaven" so to speak. Well, what the lizards didn't know was that both of them VERY much wanted to be a couple, though both were unwilling to take the first step...

**That is Chapter 3, if you have any ideas or comments, message or review plz! Thx in advance.**


End file.
